


Picking up the pieces

by requiem101



Series: Shattered but not Broken [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Patton & Logan, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, I even surprised myself with this one, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Virgil, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slow Burn, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101
Summary: What happens when a stupid and drunk alpha finds an unconscious omega in an alley? Let's find out together! Through trauma and heartbreak Virgil and Roman still somehow manage to pick up each other's broken pieces and put themselves back together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Shattered but not Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053923
Comments: 56
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

Everything felt hazy. The music pounded and all around him people danced, yet he couldn’t make out the details. It was all a giant blur. Someone kept handing him drinks and he drank them. Someone grabbed his hand to dance and he danced. This cycle went on for hours and Roman couldn’t have cared less. 

A good-looking beta had caught Roman’s eye halfway through the night. They flirted back and forth for a while till they ended up in one of the stalls of the bathroom. Their limbs were everywhere as they fought to get at each other. Roman hungrily marked his neck as he desperately tried to get his pants off. The beta palmed Roman through his boxers as the alpha sloppily kissed his neck. 

Roman was concentrating on his masterpiece of hickies when a lurching feeling leaped in his stomach. He barely had time to turn around when everything from his stomach came up and splattered on the wall of the bathroom. 

“What the hell,” The beta said as he looked at the mess Roman had just made, “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Sorry,” Was all Roman muttered before the beta stormed out of the bathroom. 

Roman slid down the wall of the bathroom as he looked at the puke sitting on the opposite wall. He cared a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. Tonight was not going how he had planned. 

It was a while before Roman pulled himself off the floor and left the bathroom, leaving the vomit to be someone else’s problem. The club was still packed with people but Roman didn’t feel much like dancing anymore. He kept his head down as he pushed his way to the exit, praying he didn’t see the beta from before. Luckily, he was nowhere to be seen and for that Roman was grateful. 

The air was crisp outside and it felt good after being in a packed room full of sweaty people for half the night. As Roman breathed in the air something else hit his nose, it was a smell he wasn’t completely familiar with but one he knew none-the-less, omega. And not just that, an injured omega. 

Following the scent out of pure curiosity, Roman was led to an alleyway nearby. At first he saw no one, just an empty alley and a couple of trash cans, but then he saw it. A small thing curled up in a tight ball, they were soaked in blood and bruises littered their skin. They couldn’t have been more than seventeen. 

“Oh shit,” Roman muttered as he looked at the scene before him. 

He went a little closer to see if they were alright and was relieved to find that they were breathing, it was shallow, but it was there none-the-less. He also found that they were naked and a guy, but Roman tried not to dwell on that fact at that moment. 

He was about to call the police when voices rang out from nearby. “Where the fuck did he go? How did he get away?” 

Roman wasn’t the smartest person in the world, but it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. He looked at the kid and bit his lip as the voices drew closer. Those fuckers were close and the cops wouldn’t get there in time. 

“He can’t be that fucking far!” Another voice shouted. 

“Fuck it,” Roman said as he picked the kid up and ran out of the alley. 

Roman’s car wasn’t far, only a little ways from the club. An angry feeling set into him as he noticed how little the kid weighed. Something seriously fucked up was happening in this city. 

When they reached the car Roman laid him down in the backseat, he’d been unconscious since Roman had found him. This was starting to seem like something bigger than himself, he needed reinforcements. 

Roman dialed Patton’s number as he started the car. He looked at the omega one more time before peeling out of the parking garage and waiting on Patton to pick up. Patton, his best friend since the ninth grade, had never failed in being the kindest and most understanding person Roman had ever met. Roman hoped that this time wouldn’t be an exception. 

It took nine rings before Patton finally picked up his phone. “Roman, please let this be important, its four in the morning.” 

“I need your help with something.” Roman explained everything that had happened, Patton was quiet on the other end. 

“Where are you?” Patton finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“In the car on my way back to the house.” 

“I’ll be there in fifteen.” Was all Patton said before hanging up.

Roman gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove down the road; he didn’t exactly have a plan, but this was as close to one as he was gonna get. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Roman pulled the car into the garage of his father’s mansion and killed the ignition. Roman took in a breath and looked in his rearview mirror, the omega was still out cold and looked like he would be for a while. 

_This has got to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done_ , Roman thought as he opened the car door and got the kid from the back. 

Roman had his guard up while he walked through the house, his father had been gone for months on business and would probably stay gone for a couple more, but his lackeys always seemed to be hanging around for one reason or another. Tonight, however, the mansion seemed to be empty. The thought seemed to creep Roman out even more, it wasn’t right for a house this big to be void of people. His mother would have been appalled, to her an empty house was as terrifying as skipping church on Sunday. 

They reached the top floor and Roman breathed a sigh of relief, the top floor was his and his alone. It had been part of his father’s “make Roman more responsible” plan. It hadn’t worked. 

Roman realized as he set the omega down on one of the couches that he didn’t really ever get a good look at the kid. Everything seemed to all happen in a blur. As he looked at the kid now he felt his stomach tighten. Everything about him screamed _I’ve been through the fucking ringer_ , he was too skinny and he was littered with bruises and scars. Some fuckhole out there really did a number on him. 

It was ten minutes later that Patton showed up with his beau Logan in tow, his eyes grew wide at Roman’s haggard appearance. Roman shook his head, not focusing on how he looked for probably the first time in his life. 

“What’s he doing here?” Roman asked, nodding towards Logan. 

“I’m here to help, asshole. I didn’t think _you_ had medical training to help the poor omega.” Logan said cooly as he looked Roman directly in the eye. 

The insult grated on Roman’s nerves but he didn’t have the energy to come up with anything witty to retort back. 

“Roman, is he…” Patton trailed off, looking into the apartment. 

“Follow me,” Roman said and led them into the apartment. 

“There doesn’t seem to be anything too seriously wrong, he may have a bruised rib but he should be fine.” Logan said as he finished examining the kid. 

Patton and Roman stood idly by, not knowing any way to help. When Logan stood up they both stood at attention, waiting to be somewhat useful. 

Logan looked sternly at Roman. “Okay, you are going to sit down and tell me exactly what happened and what you plan to do with the omega on your couch, because clearly there is no semblance of a plan here.” 

“Like I told Pat, I found him in an alley and some fuckers were yelling and I decided that leaving him would be a really shitty thing to do. Like, a _really_ shitty thing to do. Now you're all caught up.” 

Logan’s face didn’t lose any of its sternness. “And what about when he wakes up? Do you think he’ll really be okay with waking up in an alpha’s apartment? I don’t know if you noticed but from the condition he’s in there are serious grounds to believe that human trafficking has been involved. Your best option is to take him to a safety house before things get too out of hand.” 

“Logan,” Patton whispered, staring wide eyed at the beta. 

“Wow,” Roman snorted, “I knew you didn’t really give a fuck about anybody else, but I thought even you would know how low it is to stick someone in one of those hell holes.” 

“They are designed to protect omegas from the outside world. What goes on inside is purely speculation and rumor.” Logan responded without blinking an eye. 

“Bullshit, you know what they do to omegas that get put there, they strap them down and-” 

“You know I’m right!” Logan said over Roman. “Even if the rumors are true, there is no other place for him to go. It is either that or he’s out on the street for another person to take advantage of.” 

Even as Roman fumed he knew that Logan was right. Stupid fucking Logan was always right. Being here was no safer for the kid than being out in the streets. He’d drop the kid off once he woke up, it didn’t feel right but when did hard decisions ever really feel _right_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> So originally the plan was to post a chapter a week but... I may have gotten a little impatient while waiting for Monday to roll around so here you go! Consider it a gift from me to you (this probably won't be the last time this happens). Till next time!
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,  
> Requiem101


	3. Chapter 3

Roman cracked his eyes open as the sun shined on his face. He’d passed out sometime in the middle of the night and from the looks of it so had Patton and Logan. He looked groggily around his apartment trying to remember the fog of what the hell happened last night. Glancing at the couch he found it unoccupied, which was weird because Roman swore that… 

“Shit!” Roman yelled as he pounced off the couch. 

Both Logan and Patton jolted awake and found Roman running around the apartment. 

“What’s the matter?” Patton asked, still not quite awake yet. 

Roman stopped in his tracks and pointed at the couch. “The kid’s gone.” 

"He's gotta be around here somewhere.” Patton said joining Roman in the search. 

They tore the apartment apart as they followed the scent of omega, it didn’t take long to find one of the bedroom doors slightly ajar. Pushing the door open, they found the omega trying to pry a window open, his fingers bloody from the attempt. He no longer looked peaceful, he looked terrified as he ruthlessly tore at the window. 

Carefully, Roman took a step forward. “It’s no use, the windows don’t open.” 

The kid seemed to jump as high as the ceiling, Roman hadn’t meant to scare him but clearly he’d failed. His whole body tensed as he turned toward Roman. His head flailed frantically from side to side trying to find another way out of the room. Seeing no way out the omega ran to a corner of the room and curled into a ball, no doubt trying to make himself as small as possible. 

“Roman, why don’t you let me handle this one.” Patton said, stepping in front of Roman. 

Patton looked to the terrified omega hiding in the corner. “Hi there, my name’s Patton.” He said slowly, “That’s Roman and Logan over there. I know that Roman looks like a big, scary alpha, but he’s harmless.” 

Roman wanted to interject and defend himself but he quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look Logan was giving him. 

The kid was shaking like a leaf, he seemed to curl in on himself even more the closer Patton got to him. Patton wasn’t discouraged though. 

“I know it might seem scary waking up in a place you don’t know, but I promise we won’t do anything to hurt you.

“You must be hungry, I can count your ribs just looking at you. Come on, we’ll get you something to eat and you’ll feel a little better.” The omega flinched as Patton touched his arm. For a minute, no one moved, Patton stayed by the kid and Logan and Roman watched to see if Patton could really convince this omega that they weren’t the bad guys.

It took a little over an hour before the kid finally realized that they weren’t going anywhere and he might as well eat. Slowly, he got up and watched the others, still unsure of the situation. 

“Come on,” Patton said, getting off the floor. “Let’s get you cleaned up and something to eat.” 

“Don’t you have anything more nutritious than pop tarts?” Patton asked incredulously as he looked through the cabinets of Roman’s kitchen. 

Roman shrugged. “I don’t eat-in a lot.” 

“Clearly,” Patton mumbled as he continued his search. 

The omega was sitting at the counter, still hesitant to accept that something good was happening, he kept his guard up. 

“So,” Roman said to the kid. “What's your story?"

The omega looked at Roman with his big, terrified eyes and said nothing, he began to look more and more nervous. It was Logan that came to his defense. 

“Roman,” He snapped. “I’m sure that you asking about his recent trauma is not helpful to his recovery.” 

“I was just asking.” Roman said defensively. 

“That’s enough, just let him be.” Patton said sternly as he set a plate down in front of the omega. “Here you go, pop tarts and part of a banana. I think Roman will have to do some grocery shopping in the future.” 

He looked at the plate and looked up hesitantly at them, he still looked moderately terrified. 

“It’s okay,” Roman assured him. “You can eat it.” 

That was all the kid needed, he consumed the pop tarts at an amazing rate and soon he was on to the banana. When he was finished with that Patton handed him a glass of water and he drank that too. 

“Food makes everything better,” Patton said with a smile. “But you still need to go grocery shopping.” He said, looking to Roman. 

“I’ll work on it.” Roman mumbled, not liking being bossed around. 

Logan, being the wizard that he was, had disappeared and reappeared into the room with a bottle of antiseptic and bandages. 

“We need to disinfect your fingers.” Logan said moving towards the kid, but the movement was too sudden and made the omega stumble out of the chair and hold his bloodied fingers in his hand. 

“Logan,” Patton whispered, “Gentle, calming voice, honey.” 

Logan rolled his eyes and looked towards the kid. “I need to disinfect your fingers or else they’re going to get infected. It won’t take long.” He said in a slightly gentler tone.

“I’m sure it’ll only hurt a little.” Patton said reassuringly. “Right, Lo?” 

Logan nodded and slowly the kid walked over and presented his bloodied fingers to Logan. 

The process took longer than it should have, every time Logan moved toward the omega he jolted his hand away. Logan learned to explain what he was going to do before doing it, but it still took a while. He winced as Logan dabbed at the digits with disinfectant and the smell of pain wafted off of him. 

“You alright?” Roman asked him. 

A small nod came from the omega; with how the day was going so far Roman knew that was the best answer he was going to get. 

When Logan was finished the kid held up his fingers and stared at the pristine white bandage. He seemed to be stuck in a trance as he stared down at his fingers; Roman, Logan, and Patton all exchanged similar looks of concern as they watched the kid stare at his fingers like nothing else existed. 

Patton gently cleared his throat and the omega’s head shot up. “You alright there?” 

He got no answer in return. Trying not to dwell on it, Patton moved the conversation right along. “Alright, next order of business. You need some clothes.” 

“These should work.” Roman said coming out of his closet. 

He handed the clothes to the kid and showed him where he could shower and change. Sitting in the living room Patton, Logan, and Roman quietly debated the safety house idea once again. 

“I don’t understand why we’re still talking about this.” Logan said, clearly irritated. 

“It just doesn’t seem fair, he’s just a kid.” Patton said with a sigh. 

Logan put a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “There’s nowhere else for him to go.” 

Roman stayed quiet, he knew that Logan was right but it didn’t make it any easier. The kid barely looked older than sixteen, shipping him off to a glorified breeding center just didn’t seem right. 

A door opened and closed and all three of them looked up to find the omega standing there wearing a slightly too big hoodie and jeans. He stood awkwardly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, like he wasn’t used to wearing clothes. 

“Well, don’t you look nice.” Patton said with a giant smile on his face. “Clothes make all the difference.” 

“So um,” Roman internally winced at how stupid he sounded. “We were talking and uh you can stay here for a while.” Then he quickly added, “If you want to. You don’t have to, it’s up to you.” 

The omega looked hesitant, he bit his lip as he stuffed his hands into the hoodie’s pockets. 

After a minute, in barely more than a whisper, he said, “I’ll stay.” 

Roman was surprised that he actually answered, it was only two words but that was more than he’d said all afternoon. Patton and Logan looked just as surprised as he did. 

After realizing how stupid he must look with his mouth hanging open, Roman said, “Great, I’ve got plenty of space and obviously a room for you, and like Patton said I’ll do some grocery shopping and…” 

Roman stopped his rambling when he saw the looks he was getting from Patton and Logan. 

“Well,” Patton said, getting up from the couch. “It looks like everything’s been covered here. I think it’s time Lo and I head home, but I pinky promise I’ll be back in a few days to see how it’s going.” 

Knowing Patton, he probably wanted to hug the omega, but he restrained himself as he and Logan left the apartment. 

“I guess I’ll show you where you can sleep.” Roman said, trying not to drown in his sea of awkwardness. 

They walked down the hall and into one of the spare rooms; it was a modest space, a bed, dresser, bathroom, nothing too fancy. 

“Well, this is it,” He said, doing presenter hands. “It is kinda early but if you wanna be left alone I get it.” 

The omega looked around the room and after a minute sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. Roman took that as a sign of  _ get out, please _ , so he made his way towards the door but before he left he said, “If you need anything, my room’s just down the hall.” 

With that said, he shut the door and put his head against the wall, he’d only been up for a few hours but he was already exhausted. It was going to be a long couple of days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people,   
> What? A longer chapter? I know it seems impossible but here it is. I'm as surprised as you are. Now we get to start the whole waiting for Monday process again. Yippee. Till next Monday (maybe).
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly eleven o’clock in the morning before the groceries that Roman had ordered arrived at the front door. Roman hated it when Patton bossed him around, but this time he knew he’d been right. His kitchen was a wasteland and desperately needed to be restocked. 

As he left the apartment he worried about leaving the omega alone, but considering he hadn’t heard a peep out of him in hours, he didn’t think it would be a problem. When he opened the front door of the house his mouth fell open, grocery bags were literally overflowing on the porch. This was going to be a multiple-trip job. 

Lugging the bags up the stairs took more energy than Roman was expecting. At the end of it he was cursing his father for not having an elevator in the million dollar mansion. Once he got all the bags in the apartment he then realized he was going to have to put away all the groceries. It was starting to feel like more work than it was really worth, but he couldn’t do anything about that now. 

As he put away the groceries he wondered if the omega kid was ever going to come out of the room or if Roman would have to coax him out, probably the ladder. Not that Roman blamed the kid, there were some things that you just couldn’t come back from. 

Roman knocked lightly on the door and waited. No answer. He knocked again and still nothing. Getting kind of worried Roman opened the door and stepped into the room, at first he didn’t see the kid anywhere. Then he noticed the little ball of black curled in the corner, the omega was staring blankly into space and had deep purple rings under his eyes. It did not look good. 

Taking his chances Roman stepped closer to the omega. “Are you alright?” 

The omega watched his every move, his eyes never leaving Roman. He looked tired, exhausted even. Roman seriously doubted if he even slept at all. 

As Roman stepped closer the omega held himself tighter, not letting his guard down for a second. 

Roman sighed and sat cross legged in front of the omega. “Look,” He said. “I don’t know what happened to you, but I’m trying to help. I get that it’s scary, but I’m not the bad guy. You just have to trust me.” 

The omega said nothing so Roman continued, “We just have to take this one step at a time. Step one: breakfast. I’m still working on step two, but for now it’s step one. It’s up to you.” 

Roman got up from the floor and left the room. He fully expected the omega to stay planted to the ground and when he looked behind him he found no one, exactly like he thought. 

“One step at a time.” He whispered to himself. 

Roman was a man of many talents, but cooking was not one of them. He sighed as he scraped the burned eggs into the garbage, he really thought they weren’t gonna burn this time. He’d have to get Patton to show him how to make eggs sometime, but for now he was sticking to foods he couldn’t burn. 

Roman was in the middle of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he heard the soft opening and closing of a door. As the omega padded closer Roman could smell that he wasn’t scared persay, more hesitant. He heard the omega pull out a stool from the counter but he kept to his PB&J. 

“Finally decided to join the land of the living I see.” Roman said, still not turning around. 

“That’s a relief,” He continued. “I was starting to get lonely.” 

He turned around to see the omega staring at him; well, more the sandwich than him. 

“You want one?” Roman asked. 

The kid nodded and it was easy to see that he hadn't eaten in days; so, Roman, being ever so kind, gave the kid the sandwich he’d made and started on another one for himself. He talked all the while about nothing in particular, he considered himself an expert conversationalist so there was never a lull in the conversation. 

“And that is why Christian Slater is the most unappreciated artist of all time.” Roman finished his story with the last bite of sandwich in his hand. Finishing that, he scooped up both the plates and put them in the sink. He guessed he’d have to do dishes now that there were actual dishes to do.

“Alright kid, so I’ve shared about me and now it’s your turn. We’ll start with something easy, what’s your name?” 

The omega looked down at the table and stuffed his hands in the hoodie pockets. His scent didn’t smell scared, but he sure looked it. 

A full five minutes of silence passed before Roman sighed, “That’s okay, it’s not like that’s really important and there's always-” 

“Virgil.” Said his quiet voice. 

Roman’s head shot up, he almost didn’t believe he’d heard anything. 

“It’s Virgil.” 

“Virgil,” Roman repeated slowly. “I like it. It’s nice to meet you, Virgil.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> My day has been, in a word, shit. Very, very shit. I had a slight breakdown and it didn't help that I then had to spend the next seven hours in a car, something I really don't recommend. So like I said, shit. I hope your day has been going better than mine. 
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days later when Patton and Logan came over to see how Virgil was adjusting. Roman had tried to keep them updated but he wasn’t much help. Virgil seemed to be coming out of his shell ever so slightly, he spoke every now and again and didn’t jump every time Roman came into the room. He was still incredibly far from being anywhere near okay, but it was a start. 

When Patton walked into the apartment, it was the first time that Roman had actually seen Virgil smile. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

“Hey kiddo,” Patton said with a smile. “I told you I’d be back.” 

Logan was in tow behind Patton. He gave a curt nod to Virgil. “Hello again, I see your hands have healed.” 

Virgil nodded as he looked down at his fingertips, the bandages were gone and they were only slightly scared. 

Moving into the living room, they tried their best to get to know Virgil. Though, they kept their questions light as to not trigger anything unwanted. 

“Favorite movie?” Patton asked. 

Virgil thought about it and shrugged. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen a lot of movies.” 

Patton smiled and shook his head. “That’s alright, we’re just gonna have to watch a ton of movies to try and figure it out. Take Roman for example, you wouldn’t think it by looking at him but he’s a sucker for Disney movies.” 

“ _ Patton, _ ” Roman hissed. 

Virgil chuckled softly, “Disney, really?” 

“Well since my secret is out, I just prefer Disney’s lighthearted storytelling and humor.” 

They spent the rest of the day discussing movies and bad pop songs. It didn’t seem like much, but it really must have tired Virgil out because he ended up fast asleep on Patton’s lap (not that Patton minded in the least). 

“I think he’s adorable.” Patton said as he snuggled the little omega closer. 

“You think everything is adorable.” Logan said with a loving eye roll. 

“Come on Lo, he’s asleep in my lap. How is that not precious?” 

“I just think that we shouldn’t get too attached. Roman is still taking him to a safety house, correct?” 

They both looked to Roman, who in turn bit his lip and looked at the sleeping kid. “I just need a few more days.” 

“The longer you wait, the harder it’s going to be.”

As Roman set Virgil down in the bed and tucked him in, Logan's words echoed in his mind. He tried to ignore them but they grew louder. He knew the asshole was right but that just made the idea all the more sour.

Roman snored heavily as his laptop balanced on his stomach, he’d been researching the security of safety houses when he’d drifted off on the couch. He was dreamlessly drifting through sleep when a piercing scream jolted him awake. 

Still half-asleep, Roman ran into Virgil’s room to find him curled in on himself and sobbing wildly.

“He’s gonna find me,” He wailed. “He always finds me!” 

Roman didn’t know what to do. The best thing he could think of was to call Patton, but he wouldn’t get here in near enough time. Taking a chance, Roman slowly sat next to Virgil on the bed. The omega shook like a leaf and continued to cry that  _ he’d find him _ . 

An idea popped into Roman's head, but he didn't know if it would work. He knew it was a shitty idea, but those were the only kind of ideas he had left. 

Taking in a deep breath Roman growled low and deep, “Virgil, I need you to calm down and tell me what’s wrong.” 

The trick worked instantly, much to Roman's surprise. Virgil's shaking ceased and he whispered, “I had a nightmare, I’m sorry.” 

Roman had heard other alphas talk about using "the voice" on their omegas but he never knew if it was bullshit or not; that is, until now. 

Taking another leap of faith, Roman gathered the omega into his arms and held him close. The kid didn’t immediately bolt away from him so he assumed it was okay. 

“You’re okay now,” He whispered. “You’re alright, everything’s alright.” He whispered every kind and nice thought he could think of until Virgil seemed relatively calm again. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, it seemed like hours and minutes at the same time. Virgil was fast asleep and curled in Roman’s lap, not that he really minded. Something about it just felt right. As he watched the little omega snore lightly he couldn’t help but feel the slightest feelings of contentment eep their way into his heart. 

The next morning when Virgil went into the kitchen he said nothing about the previous night. Roman had woken up a couple of hours earlier and had been attempting to make pancakes when the omega trudged into the kitchen. He knew that they should probably talk about last night but neither said anything. 

It was Roman who finally broke the silence. “Have you ever had pancakes?” 

“I didn’t live under a rock,” The omega said quietly. “Of course I’ve had pancakes before.” 

Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise, he was still getting used to this kid talking, so seeing him be sarcastic was going to take a hot minute to get used to. 

“See if these taste like what you remember. I tried my best but they still might taste like burnt ass.” Roman said as he plated the pancakes. 

Virgil took a bite, and though he tried to hide it, Roman could still see that the pancakes were less than delicious. 

“That bad?” He asked. 

“It’s a little better than burnt ass.” Virgil said, trying not to hurt the alpha’s feelings. 

Scrapping the pancakes into the garbage, the two ate dry cereal and granola bars for breakfast. Roman was now determined to learn how to cook, next time Patton was at the apartment he was going to make him give a crash course on all things culinary.

The two cleaned up breakfast and moved on with their new found daily routine, it was only when several hours had passed that Roman realized they never talked about the night before. Shrugging, Roman supposed it was a one-time thing and they’d move past it. 

It was one in the morning the next night when Roman heard the door to his room open and close. He’d been drifting in and out of sleep but he was awake enough to know someone was there. He cracked one eye open to find Virgil standing there with his hands in his pockets. 

“I…um, I couldn’t sleep.” He confessed. 

Roman, still too stupid from being half asleep, said nothing, so Virgil went on. “I was wondering…” 

It clicked in Roman’s mind what the omega was asking and he felt like facepalming for not realizing it sooner. Virgil scent reeked of anxiousness and needing someone, honestly sometimes Roman felt like the stupidest alpha alive. 

“You wanna sleep here?”

The omega shook his head in embarrassment. “Nevermind, it was stupid anyway, so just forget it,” He said as he shuffled towards the door. 

“Wait,” Roman called out. “You can stay if you want.” 

The omega froze and turned around. “Really?” He asked tentatively. 

“If you want to, that is.” Roman shrugged. 

Slowly, the omega crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable. His scent slowly turned from the sour grape smell of anxiousness to the smell of mist coming off the ocean. It made Roman’s heart leap in his chest as he watched Virgil cuddle into his bed; he knew that what he was feeling was just his alpha reacting to an omega being so close, but they were getting harder and harder to ignore. 

“Thank you.” Virgil whispered as he drifted off to sleep. This time Roman couldn’t ignore how hard his heart thumped in his chest. 

Virgil wandering into Roman’s room in the middle of the night became a regular occurrence. He’d ask to stay and Roman would always let him. He’d never once said no to the little omega, he didn’t think it was possible to deny anything Virgil asked for. 

They never talked about it in the morning. It was just something that happened now and again. Talking about it would just make things weird. At least, that’s what Roman thought in his mind. 

As time passed Virgil staying in Roman’s bed became their routine. When the night came they both got into bed and said nothing of it, it felt right, in a way. Logan had still been bothering Roman about taking Virgil to a safety house like they had discussed, but Roman ignored him. He’d made up his mind, he couldn’t do that to Virgil. He  _ wouldn’t _ do that to Virgil, not now, not ever. 

Virgil continued to grow into the new person he was becoming. Every day he grew more courageous, more talkative, more amazing. And Roman loved it. He loved watching Virgil bloom and shy away from the broken little kid he’d found in the alley. He knew that that piece of Virgil would always be there and he still had his bad days, but once they were over he moved past them and continued to grow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, here we are again. We have to stop meeting like this. I am happy to report that my week since the day that we don't speak about has been better. So yay me! That reminds me, I've been meaning to talk about this but I always think it sounds corny. I love when you leave kudos and especially comments, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling when I read them (I'm desperate for validation). See you soon!
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on, Virge. It won’t be that bad, I promise.” Roman said as he slipped on his red leather jacket. 

Virgil shook his head. “Not happening.” 

Roman sighed, he’d been trying to get Virgil to venture out of the house more but his efforts were slow going. 

“It’s just groceries,” 

The omega once again shook his head. “Just let it go, Roman.” 

Virgil had been in a mood for the past couple days. He never shouted at Roman, but his tone sometimes got a little sharper than it needed to. Roman chalked it up to being cocooned inside all day every day. 

“Come on, some fresh air will feel good.” 

“If I go how long will it be before you drag me somewhere else?” 

“I won’t drag you anywhere else for at least two weeks.” Roman swore with his hand over his heart. 

“Fine, you win, smartass,” Virgil relented with an eye roll. “Let’s get this over with.” He said as he followed the alpha out the door. 

“That’s the spirit.” Roman said as they left the apartment and shut the door behind them. 

The grocery store was packed, who knew it would be so busy on a Tuesday afternoon. Definitely not Roman, that’s for sure. As he pushed the cart down the aisles, Virgil dragged behind him with his hood drawn up over his head. This was not going how Roman thought it would. 

“Should we buy two kinds of cereal?” Roman asked as he looked at all the different colored boxes. 

Virgil shrugged his shoulders, he’d been quiet the whole trip. Roman had noticed the change in his scent, a sickeningly sweet smell had been following him all day. He’d have to find a less-crowded place for their next outing. 

“Definitely two kinds,” Roman said to himself as he put both boxes in the cart. 

Originally, Roman had ordered his groceries online, but that quickly became a pricey little endeavor, even for Roman. It was funny, he’d never pictured himself buying his own groceries but here he was looking for cinnamon pop tarts. 

“Do you think we need juice?” Roman asked turning to Virgil, but Virgil wasn’t behind him. He looked down the next aisle but he wasn’t there either. Running down every aisle of the store, Roman found no sign of the omega anywhere. 

“Shit,” Roman muttered. This was bad. Very, very bad. 

Not letting himself slip into full panic mode just yet, Roman reasoned with himself. What’s the best way to find someone? Follow their scent. And that’s exactly what he did. 

Virgil’s scent wasn’t hard to pick out, it helped that it was the sweetest thing Roman had ever smelled and made his teeth hurt just thinking about it. Roman was led all over the store but eventually it started to get stronger towards the back of the store. He was surprised when he followed the smell into the stock room, but sure enough there Virgil was lying on the cold concrete floor. 

“Virgil,” Roman said leaning down towards the small omega. Virgil looked up at him with the same terrified eyes he’d had when Roman found him. His skin was covered in a thick layer of sweat and he held his stomach tightly. 

It finally clicked in Roman’s mind. He should have realized it before now what was happening. “Virgil, are you… Are you in heat?” 

Virgil closed his eyes tight and shook his head. “Can’t be, he’ll be mad. So mad. Always mad.” 

Roman realized the nonsensical babble for what it was and shushed him gently. “No one is gonna touch you, I’m gonna get you home, okay?” 

Roman got a small nod from Virgil as he gently picked him up. Slick coated the skinny jeans he was wearing but there wasn’t any salvaging them now. Roman tried to get them out of the store as discreetly as possible but they still got looks from alphas smelling an omega in full blown heat. He growled to keep them at bay but he still tried to move as fast as he could. 

Roman was driving as fast as he could and was trying to keep his eyes on the road but he could feel his body starting to react to being this close to an omega in heat. Virgil had ditched his hoodie and moaned as another wave hit him at full force.

“He’ll be mad,” Was all the omega said over and over again. “So mad.” 

Roman was trying his hardest to stay on the road, but the tent growing in his pants was becoming harder and harder to ignore. 

When they reached the mansion, Roman veered the car into the garage and quickly killed ignition. He hurried to the passenger side door and scooped Virgil up; his skin was hot to the touch and he was covered in a thick layer of sweat. 

“It’s okay,” Roman whispered. “We’re back home. You’re okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Roman didn’t know half the things he was babbling but he didn’t know what else to say, he’d never been around an omega in heat before. 

As they reached the upstairs, Virgil writhed in his arms and it made Roman hurry all that much faster. When Roman finally set Virgil down on the bed in his room it seemed to help a little. Roman guessed that being in a place they knew was calming to an omega. 

“You’re gonna be alright, Virge.” As Roman turned to leave the room his body screamed at him to go to the omega, but Roman knew better. He’d hold up in a hotel for a week and maybe get Patton to- 

An ear piercing shriek came from the bed, Virgil held his stomach and sobbed violently. Roman didn’t know what to do, he knew it was only a matter of time before things got out of control (more than they already were), but he couldn’t just leave him alone. 

Not knowing what else to do, Roman dialed Patton and prayed he’d pick up. 

“Come on, come on.” Roman whispered as he listened to the ringing. 

“Hey Roman-” 

Before Patton could even finish saying hello Roman interjected, “Patton, you need to get over here now!” 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice immediately getting serious. 

As if on cue, Virgil let out another ear piercing shriek as he writhed on the bed. “Was that Virgil?” 

“He’s in heat and I can’t hold out much longer. You. Need. To. Get. Here. Now.” Roman knew he didn’t have much time left before something snapped in him and his alpha took over. 

“Roman, listen to me. Go to a spa, or wherever you go. Just get out before you do something you’ll regret.” 

“I’m not leaving him alone,” Roman gritted out. “Just get here.” He hung up before Patton could tell him how stupid a plan that was. 

“Virgil,” He said, though he doubted the kid could hear him. “Patton’s gonna be here soon, but I’m not leaving till then. I’m right here.” 

“Want you, alpha.” Virgil said as he looked at Roman with lust-blown eyes. Virgil reached out to him but Roman backpedaled away. 

Nope. Nopety. Nope. Roman could feel his willpower draining away. He had to get out. He did promise Virgil he’d stay, but it was either leaving or taking advantage of an omega in heat. Roman at least had the decency to choose the former as he bolted towards the door. 

He heard Virgil let out an ear piercing wail as he shut the door behind him. A chorus of “please alpha, come back, please” could be heard through the door. Roman held strong, gritting his teeth and sitting against the wall. Once this was over Virgil would thank him, hopefully. 

Where the fuck was Patton?! Roman tried to cover his head with a pillow to block out the noise but it didn’t work. Virgil’s cries had gotten louder and bordered on hysterical. Roman was practically shaking as he sat on the couch with his ears covered and his dick aching between his legs. 

“It’s for his own good. It’s for his own good.” He repeated over and over. If he said it enough it might just make it true. 

Just as Roman felt the last of his willpower slipping away, Patton burst through the door with Logan hot on his heels. He didn’t have to ask where Virgil was, that one was obvious; he barely looked at Roman as he went into the omega’s room and shut the door behind him. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Roman asked Logan as he uncovered his ears. 

“He’ll be fine, but you need to leave. You being here will only make his heat longer.” 

Roman knew he was right, as per fucking usual. Quickly, he threw some of his stuff into a duffel bag and headed towards the door. He knew he was doing the right thing, but as he looked back at the apartment and thought of Virgil facing his heat alone, a part of him whispered  _ stay _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say that I was gonna get off schedule again, no one can say that I didn't warn you. I've been so freaking bored lately its taken all of my willpower not to post the entire thing. I've been particularly excited about posting this chapter, it's one of my favorites. I'm also a sucker for a good heat chapter, so maybe I'm biased. Till Monday! 
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,  
> Requiem101


	7. Chapter 7

Roman blew out a breath as he stared at his front door. It had been nearly a week and a half before Patton gave him the okay to come home; the entire time Roman sat in his hotel room he’d wanted to be with Virgil through his heat, but now he hesitated. Would Virgil be mad at him for not staying? Did he want him to stay? Would things be different? 

So many thoughts bounced around in Roman’s head but he forced them down as he took in a breath and went into the apartment. 

The inside of the apartment felt foreign, it smelled like hospital antiseptic and had been cleaned till it was immaculate. Patton and Logan both looked up as Roman walked into the living room.

“Hey Pat,” Roman said, not knowing what else to say. 

Patton gave him a giant smile. “Roman! It’s good to see you.” Patton leaped off the couch and hugged Roman tightly. 

“Geez Pat, it was just a couple of days. I didn’t think you’d miss me this much.” 

“I know, it just feels like it’s been a really, really long time.” Patton said with another smile, but something was hiding behind this one. Something Roman didn't like. 

“Patton, you’re going to cut off his air supply.” Logan said and Patton finally released Roman from the hug. 

“So,” Roman said, drumming his fingers on the couch. “Virgil’s heat…” 

“It’s completely over,” Patton said with a nod. “We waited a day just to make sure. He’s been passed out in his room for the last two days.” 

“That’s good, I’m glad he’s okay.” Roman said, internally relieved even though he wasn’t sure what he was so on edge about. 

Patton and Logan were both silent for a moment, till Patton finally broke the never-ending silence. 

“Roman, there are things Virgil said during his heat…” Patton trailed off and looked to Logan. 

“He told us things about his… past. Things that no person should ever have to go through.” Logan clutched his book tightly, he looked outraged. It was the most emotion Roman had ever seen on Logan’s face. 

“Just… just be good to him, okay?” Patton whispered.

Roman thought he’d always been good to Virgil, but he wasn’t about to say that, so he simply nodded and worried even more over the little emo kid. 

It was a little over an hour later when Virgil shuffled out of his room rubbing his eyes and yawning. Roman had smelt the omega enter the room immediately, but he figured he’d let the kid wake up before saying anything. 

“Roman?” He asked, still disoriented from everything that had happened. 

“Hey Virge,” Roman gave him a small wave. 

“What’re you… How… Why do I feel dizzy?” Virgil began to sway but Roman caught him before he hit the ground. 

Patton was by the kid’s side immediately. “You gotta take it easy kiddo. Your body is exhausted, you gotta give yourself time to heal."

“I’ll get him a glass of water.” 

“I’m fine.” Virgil insisted when Logan handed him the glass, but Roman was having none of that. 

“Virge, just drink the water,  _ please _ .” At Roman’s request, Virgil acquiesced and downed the water. 

“Feel better?” Patton asked. 

Virgil shrugged. “I guess.” 

Patton clapped his hands together. “Good, I’m gonna go see if I can scrounge anything up from Roman’s dessert wasteland of a kitchen. Lo, why don’t you come with me?” 

Logan gave Patton a bewildered look. “Why, isn’t it best if I stay here and…” He trailed off once he saw the look Patton was giving him. 

“I think you’re right, I will partake in going with you to the kitchen. Leaving Virgil and Roman here. In the living room. Alone.” 

Roman rolled his eyes as the two left the room. They both had their talents but subtly didn’t seem to be one of them. 

“So...” Virgil said once they were alone. 

“So,” Roman repeated, not knowing what else to say. 

“Thanks for- um- you know, everything.” Virgil said as he played with a piece of loose string on his hoodie. 

“Yeah,” Roman shrugged. “Anyone else would have done the same thing.” 

Virgil’s head shot up as he looked him straight in the eye. “No, they wouldn’t have.” 

The coldness of how Virgil said this made shivers run down Roman’s spine. He couldn’t describe the look in Virgil’s eyes; it made him want to bust out his dad’s katana and slice up everyone who had ever hurt the kid until they were in fine, little pieces. 

Neither of them said anything after that, there were probably a million things that Roman could have said to the omega, but he didn’t. They sat in silence until Patton came back to announce that he’d made mac ‘n cheese. 

Again, neither of them said anything as they ate. Patton tried to hold up the conversation, but even he was running out of things to talk about. Roman kept thinking about the look in Virgil’s eyes, and Patton’s voice,  _ just be good to him _ . He was so deep in thought that Logan had to kick him to get his attention. 

“Hm?” 

“Help clear the dishes.” Logan repeated. 

“Yeah sure,” Though Roman still wasn’t really paying attention. 

Roman couldn’t sleep. It was nearly two and yet he hadn’t slept a wink. He kept hearing Patton’s voice in his head, all night as he tossed and turned it echoed in his mind. There was a soft knock at the door and Virgil suddenly appeared in the doorway.

“I can’t sleep.” He said. 

“Me neither.” Roman said, sliding over. 

Virgil crawled into the bed next to Roman. They both stared up at the ceiling as they laid side by side. 

“I’m so sorry,” Virgil said out of nowhere. “I feel so stupid.” 

Roman sat up and looked at the omega. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” 

Virgil sniffled and big, watery tears filled his eyes. “I didn’t know it was gonna happen so soon. I thought I had at least a couple months and that would have been enough time for me to leave and-” 

“Wait,” Roman said, shaking his head. “You were gonna leave?” 

“Well yeah, I thought that you’d want me to leave eventually and now I screwed everything up!” 

“Virgil, I don’t want you to leave. I think you’re amazing and I want you to stay.” 

Virgil looked up at him through his big, watery eyes. “You do?” 

Roman nodded. “You make my heart pound. I want you to stay, if you’re willing.” 

More tears welled up in Virgil’s eyes as he shook his head. “You don’t know everything. If you did you wouldn’t want me anywhere near you.” 

Roman wiped away a tear and held Virgil’s head in his hands. “There is nothing that could ever happen that would make me not want you.” 

Another stray tear ran down Virgil’s face and Roman kissed it away. “You mean everything to me.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before their lips locked and they were intertwined together. Roman’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He needed to show him, show him how much Roman needed him in his world, because without Virgil there was no world. 

Roman pulled back to look at Virgil. “You  _ are  _ everything.” He whispered.

Virgil had on a rare smile as he looked at the alpha. Roman knew in that moment he’d never want anyone besides Virgil. The kid had stolen his heart and swallowed the key. Virgil’s face suddenly became serious as he looked at the alpha. 

“What is it?” Roman asks softly. 

“I think… I need to tell you.” 

“Tell me what?” Roman asked even though he could sense where Virgil was going with this. 

“Everything.” 

“You don't have to, it’s alright.” 

Virgil shook his head. “I need to.” 

“Okay,” Roman said, bracing himself for the worst. “Whatever you want to share, I’ll listen.” 

Virgil nodded and looked down at the sheets on the bed. He didn’t say anything for several minutes. But then, “I remember the darkness. It was always there, always surrounding me. Sometimes I’d try to remember what the sun felt like on my skin, but that only gets you so far.” 

Roman stayed quiet as he listened to Virgil, but he felt an unfamiliar rage bubble up in him as Virgil went on. 

“I never knew where they were sending me. They’d shove me into a box and nail the lid shut, I lost count of how many times.” 

Virgil was shaking now, Roman put a hand on his knee but it didn’t seem to help. He was struggling to get out the words, but he told Roman he needed to get through this so Roman was going to sit there and listen. No matter how long it took. 

“It got so dark when they’d close the lid. It didn’t matter how much I imagined being somewhere else because the darkness was suffocating. There was no way out and…” 

Virgil was sobbing now and his breathing was too quick. He was trying to get out everything, but he couldn’t find his breath and the words were becoming jumbled together. Roman gripped his hand tightly. 

“Virgil,” Roman said calmly. “Take a breath. Hold it. Let it go. There you go baby, now do it again.” 

When Virgil found his breath again he collapsed into Roman’s chest. Tears still flowed down his cheeks but he could breathe again. 

“The man they shipped me off to the first time… he wasn’t human. On my first heat I thought he was going to kill me. He had so much hate in his eyes. Dragged me to a closet and tied me down… 

“He came back,” Virgil whispered. “And shoved a dildo up my ass and said that it was all I was gonna get. That filthy whore omegas don’t get to spend their heat with anyone. Then he shut the door.” 

His breath was picking up again so Roman squeezed his shoulder, “Breathe.”

“I’m so sorry.” Virgil kept whispering. 

Roman shushed him gently. He tried to blink the red out of his eyes, whoever this fucker was wasn’t going to be around much longer. “There was nothing you could have done. You were a kid.” 

Virgil sobbed into Roman’s chest, Roman kept two protective arms around him as he rocked back and forth. 

“It’s okay, it’s all okay.” Roman whispered. “I’m here now, you’re here now. That’s all we need, love.” 

Virgil eventually passed out from the night and Roman laid him back down gently. Roman felt a lump form in the back of his throat as he thought about Virgil being…. It was amazing how he could even function. Roman knew that there was so much more that the omega hadn't told him, but knowing what he knew now was enough. He held Virgil even tighter as he thought about those disgusting fuckers doing what they did. Roman knew one thing for sure, he would never let anyone touch his omega again. Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I said that the last chapter was my favorite but I really do love this chapter with all my heart. There's backstory and touchy feely stuff, what's not to love? I took some time to find the right balance of angst and everything else but I think I have a good amount of both. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	8. Chapter 8

“Would you two please, as people say, get a room.” Logan said as he looked in the direction of Roman and Virgil. 

“Jealous much?” Roman quipped back. 

Ever since Roman and Virgil had gotten together they’d been, in a word, affectionate. Roman more so than Virgil,ed but Virgil showed his feelings in different ways, smaller ways. It may not have been enough for some alphas, but it sent Roman over the moon. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Patton said as he sat down next to Roman. 

“That’s one word for it.” Logan mumbled. 

“Jealous!” Roman said in a sing-song voice as he leaned into Virgil’s neck. 

“Ro, you’re making Logan turn red.” Virgil said to the overly-affectionate alpha. 

“That sounds like a him problem.” At that moment Roman’s phone buzzed. He ignored it but a minute later it buzzed again. Groaning in annoyance Roman pulled away from the omega and checked his phone. 

Roman’s face turned ashen as he scrolled through the messages. 

“Everything alright?” Patton asked him. 

Roman looked like he was about to be sick. “It’s… It’s my dad.” 

“He can’t be that bad.” Virgil said. 

Roman shook his head. Virgil didn’t know his father. He’d messaged Roman that he wanted to meet with his son to “talk”. It was never just talking with his dad; the man could spit lies and spin them into whatever he wanted, a master manipulator. 

“I just have a bad feeling.” Roman said as he slipped on his red jacket. 

“It’ll be fine.” Virgil said. It was strange having the omega comfort him for once, but it was a nice feeling. 

“Patton should be here soon. You gonna be alright till then?” 

“I still don’t see why I need a babysitter.” Virgil mumbled. 

“He’s not a babysitter, I just figured you’d want some company.” Roman pecked a kiss on the top of Virgil’s head. “I shouldn’t be gone for more than a few hours. Four at the latest.” 

“You promise?” Virgil asked, looking up at Roman with his big brown eyes. 

“Promise.” Roman said pulling the omega in for a loving kiss, before pulling away and leaving the apartment. 

Roman tried to ignore the anxious feeling building in his stomach as he drove down the streets in his red Ferrari. His father had chosen one of his favorite restaurants. When he arrived, he found the parking lot empty. He probably had the entire restaurant cleared out for their little meeting. Typical. He probably just showed up and asked for the place empty, no one  _ ever  _ said no to Dolan Carlyle. 

When he got inside the building he didn’t see anyone except a waiter, just as he suspected. He found his father sitting at a table directly in the center of the restaurant. 

“Roman,” His father said when he finally spotted him out of the corner of his eye. “Have a seat.” 

“Father,” Roman said as he sat at the table. 

“It’s been some time.” 

“Almost a year,” Roman said without missing a beat. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“I don’t want to discuss business right now, I want to eat. I remember you liked the duck when you were here last.” His father was being too casual, Roman didn’t like it. He’d been gone for almost a year, why did he suddenly want to act like father of the year? 

They placed their order and waited at the table in silence. His father didn’t take his eyes off him for one second, it felt like his eyes were going to bore through him at any moment. When the food finally did come Roman internally sighed. At least now he’d have something to distract himself with. 

“So,” Carlyle said while cutting into his steak. “How’s the house? Pretty quiet, I’d assume?” 

Roman tried not to show his reaction to the question. He would give his father nothing. “Just Patton and Logan.” 

His father nodded. “Hm, that’s good.” 

Another steely silence sat between them before Carlyle put his silverware down and looked directly into Roman’s eyes. 

“Roman, I’m going to be honest with you. During this past year I’ve had a lot on my mind, but one thing stood out in particular.” 

Roman was quiet as he waited for his father to continue. He didn’t know where this was going but he wasn’t eager to find out. 

“I fear I’ve been letting you coast through life without knowing what it’s like to really work for something. I want you to know the feeling of earning something. That’s why I’ve decided that starting immediately you’ll be working directly by my side.” 

Roman almost choked on the water he’d been drinking. He  _ definitely  _ did not see that coming. 

“What about Remus? He's been working the job since he was sixteen.” 

A scowl edged onto Carlyle’s face. “Your brother, though dedicated, lacks a certain 'finesse' that the job requires.” 

That sick feeling was returning to Roman’s stomach. “I want you behind me on this, Roman.” He knew that it wasn’t a question, it was an order. 

“When I need you, I’ll contact you.” With that his father left the table, leaving Roman to wonder what the fuck just happened. 

When Roman returned to the apartment his mind was still racing. Only when he found Patton and Virgil both asleep on the couch with The Little Mermaid playing in the background did his mind really quiet. 

Scooping up the little omega, Roman valiantly carried him into their room. It still worried him slightly about how little Virgil weighed, but at least he’d gained some weight. Roman tucked him in and made sure he was comfy. God, seeing Virgil in the king sized bed made him look so small. 

When Roman went back into the living room to turn off the tv, he found Patton awake and checking his phone. 

“Thanks for staying with Virgil tonight.” Roman said.

Patton shrugged. “He’s a good kid, I like hanging out with him.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Roman agreed with a sigh. 

“So, what did your dad want?” Patton tried to make the question nonchalant, but Roman knew the curiosity was killing him. 

“He wants me to be his right hand man working the job.” He said blatantly. 

Patton stared at him and waited for more, but when Roman said nothing he asked, “Seriously? But I thought Remus…” 

“Me too, guess he just lacks a certain ‘finesse’.” 

When Patton left and all the lights were turned out Roman crawled into bed and immediately had an omega attached to him.

“You said a couple of hours. Back by four.” Virgil whispered into his chest. 

“I know and I’m sorry, My dad likes to stretch things out.” 

“I thought you weren’t coming back.” 

Roman brushed his fingers through the omega’s hair. “Love, I’ll always come back. Even if I go across the world, I'll always come back to you.”

Virgil was silent as Roman gathered him up in his arms and held onto him tightly. Roman was nodding off when he heard a quiet, “I love you, Roman.” 

Roman could have exploded into a giant ball of confetti. “I love you too, Virgil.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter, I was gonna combine it with the next one but my editor in chief (me) thought it would be better split up. I'm not gonna lie to you, it goes pretty downhill from here but I did try to make it nice in some places. Till next Monday! 
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	9. Chapter 9

**Be at the warehouse by 3.**

It had been only three days since Roman met with his father, but it felt like time had been moving in slow motion. Roman had anxiously been awaiting any kind of contact from Carlyle, he’d jumped every time his phone buzzed and Virgil eventually made him put it on silent. 

“Why don’t you just call him?” Virgil had asked, exasperated from all of Roman’s constant phone-checking. 

Roman shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that.” 

Now he’d actually gotten what he’d wanted, his father finally contacted him, but what did that mean for Roman now? He could want him to do anything, knowing his father it wasn’t beneath him to assign his children the most humiliating tasks possible. Roman had seen Carlyle use this practice numerous times with his brother, and he wanted no part of it. 

“Virge, I’ve gotta go out for awhile. You gonna be alright?” 

“You’re gonna be back by dark right?” Virgil asked, completely ignoring Roman’s question. 

Roman hesitated. “I’m not sure, it may be a while after dark.” 

Something soured ever so slightly in Virgil’s scent. “Oh,” was all he said. 

Roman noticed the change and sat next to the omega on the couch. “I’ll be gone a little while, but it won’t seem very long. I can call Patton if you really don’t wanna be alone.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Virgil mumbled as he pulled his hood up over his head. 

Roman pushed Virgil’s hood back and looked him directly in the eyes. “I promise it won’t be that long and I  _ will  _ come back. If you need to, text Patton or call me, okay?” 

Virgil nodded. “Okay.” 

With that said Roman gave Virgil a loving kiss and whispered, “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

It had been years since Roman had been to the warehouse but he still remembered the way there without thinking about it. His father would drag him there everyday so Roman and his brother could "see what their family was made of". As he pulled into the lot he didn’t feel the nerves that he had at the restaurant. He knew what he had to do, he’d get in and get out so he could get back to what really mattered.

The doors creaked as he walked inside; the place looked exactly the same as he remembered, almost like it had never aged at all, like it was waiting for him to come back. His father and several men were all standing around a table talking in hushed voices, his brother was the first one to notice Roman. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t my baby brother. Nice of you to show up after seven years.” 

“Remus,” Roman said, keeping a fair distance between him and his twin.

“Tell me brother, what made you come back after all these years? I thought you were perfectly happy living off of dear old dad.” Roman stayed quiet as his brother stalked toward him like he was a lion chasing his prey. 

“Why now? Did you finally get tired of standing in my frozen tundra of a shadow?” Roman’s feet were planted in place, he didn’t dare move as Remus stalked closer. 

The rest of the men watched with their breath held, no one dared intervene, none of them were that stupid. Carlyle watched his sons with unrivaled intensity, as they circled each other like sharks he stood by with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Something in Remus’s face shifted as he got even closer to Roman. He sniffed the air and a smile that could only belong to a psychopath crept onto his face. 

“What’s this? Little brother, have you been shacking up with an omega?” Roman tried to ignore how hard his heart pounded as he stared down his brother, who was nearly nose to nose with him. 

Roman tried to keep his expression neutral but Remus continued to press. “So, do they suck your dick-” 

Remus didn’t finish his sentence as Roman swung at him, his eyes bleeding red. He charged at his brother like a bull in a fight but Remus easily parried. Roman tried again, and this time he successfully tackled his brother to the ground. He was able to get one good hit in before Carlyle intervened.

“Enough.” Carlyle shouted, cutting off the fighting immediately. “Roman works by my side, that means both of you need to grow up and act like adults. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” Remus said as he stormed back towards the table. 

“Roman, my office. The rest of you make yourselves useful.” 

As he walked to his father’s office Roman could have sworn he felt Remus boring holes in the back of his head. Roman had vivid memories of his father’s office, one’s he’d rather not recall. He tried to gather all of his courage as he watched his father shut the door behind him. 

“I have your first assignment,” Carlyle said as he sat behind his desk. “We have a snitch, my men have apprehended him and I want you to take care of it.” 

Roman felt his blood run cold. “I don’t understand.” 

Carlyle let out a humorless chuckle. “What is there to not understand? We have a rat, so exterminate it.” 

That was all there was to the conversation. Roman left the office with an assignment and he was expected to do it, no questions. He could feel Remus watching him as he walked down the hall, but he ignored him and went into the basement. 

A terrified beta was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Roman had never seen the man before so he must have been someone fairly new. Two others stood guarding the door as Roman walked toward the beta.

“Please,” He begged. “I didn’t do anything. You gotta listen to me, I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Roman ignored his crying and surveyed the man in front of him. He looked like an average beta, there was nothing special about him. Roman could practically hear his father’s voice in his head. 

_ It’s not about the man, it’s about the job.  _

He took in a deep breath and without thinking about all the other voices in his head he pulled his arm back and connected his fist with the man’s jaw. A loud  _ crack  _ echoed through the room and Roman again struck the man’s face. This repeated over and over, again and again, harder and harder. Until Roman’s fist felt numb and the beta looked barely conscious. 

Roman felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find one of the men holding a gun out to him. He wasn’t stupid enough to ask what to do with it, so he took it and felt the weight of it in his hand. His heart pounded in his chest, harder than it ever had before; it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

A sick part of himself thought that the gun felt natural in his hand. Like it was an average, everyday thing. Too many voices in his head were screaming at him, some screeched at him to pull the trigger, some urged him to run and never look back, but one voice was louder than any of them. 

_ Why are you hesitating,  _ he could hear his father screaming at him,  _ pull the trigger. _

Roman felt his hands shake as he raised the gun. 

_ I didn’t raise a weakling.  _

He closed his eyes. 

_ There is no room for error.  _

His finger sat on the trigger. 

_ What is the matter with you? _

“Please.” The beta breathed. Barely a whisper. 

_ Do it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the more darker chapters, I know. I really really really wanna lie and say that it's all happy rainbow sunshine after this but... Just don't say that I didn't warn you. Try to survive till next Monday, I believe in you. 
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	10. Chapter 10

Everything inside of Roman felt numb. It wasn’t dark yet but the roads were pretty much dead; as Roman drove he couldn’t get the image of the beta begging for his life out of his head. He shot him in cold blood, he didn’t even question it. What kind of a monster was he? 

His car screeched as he pulled into the driveway, he hadn’t been watching how fast he’d been going. Roman went to turn off the ignition but… he couldn’t get his hands to stop shaking. His breathing felt quick as his thoughts swirled around him. What the fuck was happening to him? He was losing it, Roman knew that for sure. 

He forced himself to sit back and try to get whatever the hell was happening under control. Closing his eyes he pictured the happiest thing he could muster. 

Roman didn’t know how long he sat in his car before he decided to actually go inside. When he got out of the car he felt heavy, like his limbs were trying to drag him down. As he trudged up the mansions steps he felt tired, more tired than he’d ever been. He was more than a little surprised when he made it all the way up the stairs without collapsing. 

The inside of an apartment had never looked so glorious in all of Roman’s life. Practically falling onto the couch, Roman sighed in relief. Nothing had ever felt this good. 

“Roman?” He heard Virgil call from another room. 

He partly came out of his haze at the sound of Virgil’s voice. The couch dipped and Roman cracked an eye open to see Virgil staring at him. 

“You said you’d be back by dark.” Virgil said from behind him. 

“I know, things just… got out of hand.” Roman mumbled. 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

“God, no.” 

Virgil crawled closer towards the alpha. “It’ll make you feel better.” 

Roman sternly shook his head no, but the omega wasn’t deterred. He crawled even closer, practically putting himself in Roman’s lap. 

“Alpha,” He practically purred. 

“Virgil,” Roman said, sighing. 

“What’s wrong?” Virgil asked as he made himself comfortable in Roman’s lap. 

“Virgil,” Roman said again, really not in the mood. 

“You can tell me-” 

“Virgil, stop. Just let it go!” Roman growled, pushing the omega off his lap. 

Roman knew he’d fucked up second the words left his lips. Virgil scrambled off the couch and was on the floor looking up at him with big, terrified eyes. 

“Shit, Virgil-” but he didn’t get to finish because Virgil was flying out of the room as fast as he possibly could. Roman could have gagged on the scent of fear and hurt that Virgil left behind him as he fled. 

“Fuck!” Roman said with his head in his hands as he heard a door slam shut.

Roman knew he’d fucked up big time; he was possibly the world's biggest asshole, but he had to make this right. He found Virgil in one of the guest bedrooms, his scent was so strong it made Roman’s eyes water. 

“Virgil,” Roman said, knocking on the door. “I know I fucked up, please let me talk to you.” 

When he got no response Roman took a chance and opened the door. Slowly, he pushed open the door to find Virgil sitting in a corner with his knees pulled to his chest. 

“Virgil,” Roman whispered. 

Virgil looked up at him and suddenly Roman was taken back to the night at the club. He had the same terrified and untrusting eyes. Roman had just undone everything, he’d dragged Virgil right back to where he started. 

“You're not different,” Virgil’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“I know,” Roman slid down the door and sat against it. “And I’m sorry. I did… a horrible thing, without questioning it. It made me realize that you’re not safe around me. I’m… not safe around me.” 

“I think you should stay with Patton and Logan for a while.” 

Neither of them said anything. Roman closed his eyes as he waited for Virgil to say something, anything. He could feel his hands starting to shake again. His heart felt like someone was squeezing it too tight, everything felt wrong. 

“You really want me to go?” Virgil finally asked. 

The look on Virgil’s face made Roman’s heart clench even tighter. Roman knew that he had to do this to keep Virgil safe, but Roman would rather just end it all now than to see the look of hurt and betrayal on his face. 

“I’ll call Patton and see if he’ll come pick you up.” Roman said and left the room, tears threatening to spill over. 

Roman couldn’t look at any of them, not Logan, not Patton, and especially not Virgil. God, the scent of hurt and betrayal coming off of Virgil made Roman want to roll over and die. It would probably be better for everyone if he did, if he wasn’t around he couldn’t hurt anyone. 

Patton tried to talk to him as they gathered the last of Virgil’s things but he didn’t have anything to say. He was too much of a coward to say anything, he was running from his problems like he always had. 

Roman watched as all three of them left the apartment. He continued to stare at the door for what felt like hours after it had closed. He continued to stare at the door feeling nothing, when suddenly it felt like a switch had been flipped and he felt everything. A whirlwind of rage and anguish surged through him and threatened to crush him under the weight of it all. 

A roar of outrage burst out of him, everything was coming down on him at once. Another scream escaped him as he tore through the apartment. Nothing was safe from his path of destruction, he let his rage take control of his actions as he desecrated the apartment. Roman knew that he didn’t deserve to feel any of the feeling boiling in him, but he couldn’t help it. 

When his rage fizzled out and he collapsed on the couch he realized for the first time that night that he was now truly empty. There was nothing left. Maybe that was a good thing, no one else would get hurt. If Roman had to hide away to keep the ones he loved safe, then that’s what he’d do. He  _ had  _ to keep them safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry. I'm a monster, a horrible horrible monster. But the plot does need to move along so... Sorry Virgil. Side note: I can't believe I'm already posting chapter 10, time really flies. Till next time!
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,  
> Requiem101


	11. Chapter 11

Everything felt hazy. Roman had lost count of how many days it had been, he’d been in a drunken daze for most of it. The apartment was completely trashed, not that Roman could even get himself to care. His father had tried to get him to run a few errands for him but eventually stopped asking when Roman showed up so drunk he nearly put a dent in the side of the warehouse with his car.

He spent most of his days either on the couch or his bed, sometimes even the floor, but never without a bottle in his hand. Drinking had become second nature to him since… It was easier to spend his days off-his-ass drunk than to face the loneliness that threatened to come crashing down on him. 

It was the middle of the day when there was a knock at the apartment door. Roman was just conscious enough to hear it and belligerently shout, “Go away!” 

“Roman, It’s Patton. Please let me in, I’m worried about you.” Patton said through the door.

Roman groaned and covered his face with a pillow. He really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture right now. 

“I’m just gonna use my key and let myself in now since you won’t open the door.” In his haze, Roman had completely forgotten that he’d given Patton a key for emergencies. 

There was an audible gasp as the door swung open and Patton stepped into the apartment. 

“What happened here?” He asked, fully believing that a tornado had swept through the inside of the apartment. 

“Nothing, everything’s fine.” Roman mumbled as he took another swig from the bottle he was holding. 

“It certainly doesn’t look fine.” Patton said, still in shock at Roman and the state he was in. 

“Look, I really don’t need a lecture right now.” 

“And I’m not here to give one,” Patton retorted. “I’m here because I’m worried about you. Neither Virgil or you will tell me what happened  _ that  _ night and ever since then you’ve been a complete mess.” 

“This really sounds like a lecture.” 

“Well it’s not, I just want to make sure that you’re okay, Roman.” 

“Patton, I’m fine. So just take your lecture and give it to someone else.” 

Patton gave him a cold stare for a minute before getting up. “Just try to take care of yourself, alright?” 

“Whatever,” Roman mumbled as Patton left the apartment.

Roman couldn’t stay in his apartment a second longer. The whole place was tainted with sour memories; sitting there just made his skin itch. 

As he wandered the streets with his liquor in tow, Roman couldn’t help but feel sick. He’d somehow made it to a bar before being kicked out for starting a fight with a surlier alpha than himself. Forgetting where he’d put his car, he now wandered the streets drunk and alone.

That is until a nearby cop caught sight (or smell) of Roman. 

“Son, have you been drinking?” The cop asked him point blank. 

“Have you been drinking?” Roman retorted, words slightly slurred.

The cop was not amused with Roman’s antics. “How many drinks have you had tonight?” 

“Officer, I’m gonna level with you.” Roman said while stumbling slightly. “I think it’d be better for everybody if you just went home and didn’t have anymore to drink.” 

The next thing Roman knew he was sitting in a dank cell next to a sleeping man that had a suspicious wet stain on his pants. 

Roman spent a good six hours sitting in the cell, he had a killer hangover and the sleeping man, now trying to make conversation, wasn’t helping. 

“Carlyle,” Said a cop with crumbs in his mustache. “Get up, you’ve been bailed out.” 

“By who?” Roman asked groggily. 

Roman couldn’t suppress the groan inside him when he saw Logan standing in front of him. It wasn’t enough for Patton to lecture him, now he’d sent Logan to harass him!

Logan didn’t say a word to Roman as he gathered his things and followed him out to his car. Roman didn’t know if this was better or worse than being lectured. Logan didn’t start the engine when they got into the car, just stared into the empty parking lot. 

“Roman, I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly,” Logan finally said. 

“Okay,” Roman said uneasily. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

That took Roman by surprise. “What?” He asked. 

“Patton told me about the alcohol and how horrid you looked. And now with this you seem to be on a self-sabotaging mission. So I’ll ask again, what the hell are you doing?” 

“You and Patton need to just back off, I’m-” 

Logan interjected, “You are _not_ fine! Look at where you just spent your night, would someone who was supposedly ‘fine’ spend the night in jail?”   
Roman didn’t answer but Logan looked at him like he expected him to, so finally he said, “No, they wouldn’t.” 

“Correct, so why did you?” 

It was Roman’s turn to stay quiet, but Logan waited. He didn’t have anywhere to be anytime soon. 

“I should have never gone to meet with my father.” Roman said, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Then why did you?” 

“You know my dad, no one says no to him. And now I’ve lost… everything.” 

“Falsehood, there is still time to make amends.” 

Roman shook his head. “Not after what I did; he’s not safe around me, no one is.” 

Logan looked at Roman and spoke in the sincerest way he ever had. “Roman, I’m not saying that whatever you did wasn’t bad, but you need to forgive yourself. Virgil needs you and you need him by the looks of your past few weeks.” 

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Roman said, closing his eyes. 

“Start with I’m sorry.” 

With that said, Logan started the ignition and they left the parking lot. Neither of them talked on the way back to Roman’s apartment, but it was a comfortable silence. It was more comfortable than Roman had been in weeks, and soon he drifted off to sleep in the passenger's seat of Logan’s car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say, once you hit rock bottom there isn't anywhere to go but up. Also, fuck Corona Virus. That is all. 
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	12. Chapter 12

Roman nervously sat on Patton’s ratty blue couch, his leg bouncing uncontrollably. He realized what an asshat he’d been and was trying his best to clean up his act. He’d apologized to Logan and Patton for the way he acted and now he waited for the person he needed to apologize to the most- Virgil. 

When Roman showed up at the small bungalow on the east side of town he’d almost bailed entirely. It took him ten minutes to get out of the car and fifteen to knock on the door, he wasn’t sure he was going to make it inside before dark. When he finally did get up the courage to knock on the door, Patton hugged him tighter than he’d ever had. 

It didn’t take a genius to guess why Roman was there and Logan wasn’t far off. “He’s sleeping right now, you’ll have to wait.” He said from behind a book bigger than his head. 

“Roman,” Patton said seriously, “I’m worried about him, he rarely leaves the guest room and when he does he barely says a thing.” 

“He seems to be regressing back to the state you first found him in.” Logan added in. 

Roman felt the knot that had been sitting in his stomach tighten, he knew that it was his fault for whatever Virgil was going through. It was just something else to add to the list for the things he had to apologize for. 

Now he sat on the couch nervously waiting for Virgil to wake up so that he could rip the band-aid off already. Patton had gone to check on him and hadn't returned yet, making Roman’s nerves even more frayed. 

When Patton returned he didn’t look happy. “I don’t think it’s gonna happen today, Roman.” 

Roman’s heart sank, it was true that he hadn’t been looking forward to the conversation with the omega, but it would have been a start to something. Now that thought was all but gone. 

“Please, Patton just let me talk to him.” Roman pleaded. “Five minutes, that’s all I need, please.” 

Patton bit his lip. “Roman, he’s in really rough shape… but I suppose if you really wanted to speak to him…” 

It was a rare occasion when Roman went in to hug Patton and not the other way around, but it just so happened to be one of those special moments. 

“Thank you.” Roman whispered. 

There were two things that Roman wasn’t prepared for when he entered Virgil’s room: 1. The darkness. The room was almost pitch black, it took nearly a minute before Roman’s eyes adjusted. 2. The insurmountable and inescapable smell of misery. It was like the entire room had been soaked in the scent of pure anguish. 

Roman’s senses were so overpowered by everything happening in the room that he didn’t even notice the small lump under the covers on the bed. 

“Virgil,” Roman said tentatively, careful to keep his voice down.

The mass of blankets didn’t move, but Roman kept going. “Virgil, it’s me, it’s Roman. I know that I don’t deserve to be talking to you right now, but I have to try and get this out. I would say I’m sorry but that wouldn’t do what I did to you justice. You deserve so much more than just ‘I’m sorry’.

“I was going through some shit and I should have just talked about it but I took it out on you and you didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve any of it. I thought that I could protect you from my shitstorm of a life if I sent you away, but I see now that it didn’t do either of us any good. I want you to know that none of this was your fault and that from the bottomest depths of me I am sorry.” 

The room was dead silent after Roman finished his speech. He thought he’d feel better after getting it off his chest, but waiting now for Virgil to say something, anything, was by far worse. 

“You said you’d never hurt me.” Came a small voice from under all the blankets. 

Roman didn’t know what to say to that, he couldn’t keep defending what he did because he knew he truly had hurt Virgil. 

“I was doing what I thought would be best for you.” Roman finally said with a sigh. 

“Did you ever think to ask me what  _ I  _ thought would be best for me?” Virgil said as he sat up and shed the blankets he’d been hiding under. 

Patton was right, Virgil looked awful. His hair was matted and deep purple rings sat under his eyes. He looked skinnier, his cheeks were hollower and his skin seemed to hang off his cheekbones. 

“No, I didn’t, but that’s why I’m here. Virgil, I want to make things right between us.” 

“I don’t know if you can.” Virgil’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Virgil,” Roman pleaded, “Just give me a chance, please. I promise that I’ll make things right again.” 

Virgil was quiet for what felt like hours. Roman knew that it was a risk coming here so boldly asking for forgiveness, and just as he was about to leave in defeat he heard the one thing that truly gave him some semblance of hope in months. 

“Okay.” 

Roman and Virgil sat together watching a movie on the ratty couch. Roman couldn’t have been happier that they were finally at a place where he could say they were okay. They’d had many, many long talks where they told each other everything. Roman was positive that there wasn’t a single thing Virgil didn’t know now. Both Virgil and Roman began to heal through each other, with the helpful coaching of Logan and Patton, of course. 

Virgil was cuddled up in Roman’s lap as he softly dozed in and out. The Lion King was playing but Roman wasn’t paying it any mind. He was completely focused on the little omega snuggled in his lap, the smell of contentment rolling off him. 

As the credits rolled and Virgil awoke from his nap a thought dawned on Roman. He honestly didn’t know why this didn’t occur to him before. 

“Hey Virge, you know what I just realized?” 

“What?” Virgil asked, still trying to shake off the sleepy feeling. 

“We’ve never officially been on a date.” 

“Watching movies and eating popcorn doesn’t count as a date?” Virgil asked, slightly confused. 

“No, it totally does. I just meant like me taking you somewhere nice, like out to eat at a restaurant.” 

“Oh,” Virgil said softly.

“Is something wrong, love?” Roman asked after seeing Virgil’s reaction. 

Virgil shook his head. “No one has ever wanted to take me out to eat before. I’ve never really been to a nice restaurant before. I don’t think I’d really fit in. Like, are there different rules than a regular restaurant and what if-” 

“Whoa, slow down, Virge. It doesn’t have to be at a fancy place, it’d just be a special place that the two of us would go to together.” 

That seemed to put Virgil’s mind at ease. “I guess that sounds kinda nice.” 

Roman beamed. “It’s official, we’re going on a date!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's coming together! Hooray! It'll be nice to post some happy fluff time for a while, I was starting to feel bad about all the angst. But then again what's one without the other? Till next Monday!
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	13. Chapter 13

Planning this date was becoming more of a task than Roman had originally anticipated. He’d been on dates before and could be super-fucking romantic when he wanted to be, but this wasn’t just some random fling, this was for Virgil and it had to be perfect. 

Roman let out another groan of frustration as he tore out  _ another  _ piece of notebook paper. His ideas weren’t bad per say, they just weren’t… right. He promised Virgil he’d take him on a date and so far he had absolutely nothing. 

After the third hour of brainstorming, Roman gave up and called Patton. 

“I can’t do this!” Roman cried as he dramatically fell onto the couch. 

“I’m sure Virgil will love whatever you have planned.” Patton sympathized on the other end of the line. 

“Patton, I have nothing! Nothing! And I can’t take Virgil on a date to nothing!” 

“Okay, just calm down. Would you like me to come over and help you brainstorm?” 

“Yes, please.” Roman said with his face smooshed in a pillow. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” 

“Well this isn’t good, I didn’t actually think you meant nothing.” Patton said as he looked over Roman’s notes. 

“It’s hopeless!” Roman cried, his face still in the pillow. 

“It’s not hopeless, Roman. We just have to get creative and we’re in luck because I know that’s your specialty.” 

“Patton,” Roman said, sitting up, “I’ve been at this for hours. There is nothing you can try that I haven’t already.” 

Patton shook his head. “I’m sure that’s not true. Let’s just start from the beginning, what do you think of when you think about Virgil?” 

“Um... Black, emo, hoodie, vampire, adorable.” 

“And what’s something you two like to do together?” 

“Watch movies,” Roman said almost automatically. 

“Okay! So you two should watch a movie at a… hoodie store… with a black vampire.” 

“That’s it, I can’t do this! I might as well jump off the roof because this date is going to be horrendous!” 

“Roman, don’t be so dramatic. Jumping off the roof won’t solve anything.” Patton said but was startled by Roman leaping off the couch and running towards him. 

“Patton, that’s it!” Roman said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“What is?” Patton asked, not following Roman’s excitement. 

“Your idea, the roof!” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But… you said that.” Patton said, still not following. 

“It doesn’t matter, I have an idea! And I need your help!” 

“Of course,” Patton said, nodding his head, “Whatever you need.” 

“Now come on! We have to go shopping for supplies!” Roman yelled with excitement as he dragged Patton out of the apartment. 

Roman was beyond nervous. He’d been planning with Patton for a week and everything was ready, yet he still worried something was going to go wrong. He tried to quell the butterflies in his stomach as he straightened his tie for the hundredth time; Roman had spent a good chunk of the day trying to decide what to wear, when he finally did decide it was nearly time for Virgil to arrive. 

Roman paced beside the front door of the mansion as he waited, he was so focused on pacing that when the doorbell did ring it scared the living shit out of him. When he opened the door he found a nervous Virgil and a smiling Patton standing on the front steps. 

“Hey,” Virgil said, giving Roman a small smile. He wore a simple black shirt and pants with a dark purple bow tie, it wasn’t much but to Roman he looked like the most beautiful thing imaginable. 

“Hi,” Roman said in return just as shyly. 

Patton looked between the two making googly eyes at each other and loving rolled his eyes, how these two managed to get anything done he never knew. 

Patton cleared his throat, “Roman, may we come in?” 

“What? Oh, yes, come in, please.” Roman startled as he gestured for them to come inside. 

“Thanks for the ride, Patton.” Virgil said, looking at Patton. 

“No problem, Kiddo.” Patton said with a wave of his hand. “Now, you be good to him, Roman. Don’t make me supervise you two.” 

“I’ll think we’ll be okay.” Roman laughed. “Now, if you’ll follow me.” He said, taking Virgil’s hand and leading him up the staircase. 

Roman made Virgil close his eyes as they got closer to where they were going. Roman wasn’t going to spoil the surprise but he was pretty proud of what he managed to put together. When they’d finally arrived and Virgil opened his eyes his breath was taken away. They stood on the roof of the mansion which was covered in candles. A little table was set with an abundance of food and music was coming from somewhere-

“Logan?” Virgil asked, very much not expecting to see him here.

“Thirty minutes. I told Patton I would play for  _ thirty  _ minutes, that’s it.” He said holding up a violin.

As Logan began to play, Virgil turned to Roman. “You did all of this for me?” 

“Well I knew that I couldn’t just give you a regular date, and restaurants in general are a hassle. So I brought the restaurant to you.” 

“This is amazing,” Virgil said as they sat. “Did you cook all this?” He asked as he looked at the smorgasbord of food in front of him. 

“Patton may have helped a little.” 

Virgil laughed, “That makes more sense.” 

As they continued to eat and talk, Roman began to feel a now familiar feeling. He became quiet and the omega cocked his head to the side. 

“Are you okay?” 

Roman nodded his head. “Yeah, I just… I missed you.” 

Tentatively, Virgil reached across the table and grasped Roman’s hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Virgil said, “Me too.” 

The night continued on and they continued to talk and laugh. Roman felt more relaxed than he’d ever been. His father had beaten it out of him years ago, but now it began to grow back, tentatively. Virgil made him feel… Virgil made him  _ feel _ . They’d be each other's homes now, they didn’t need anyone else. 

“I have one more surprise.” Roman said, holding out his hand for Virgil to take. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Virgil started to say but Roman shook his head. 

“You’ll like this, I promise. Now close your eyes.” 

Virgil again closed his eyes and let Roman lead him to whatever he had planned now. Honestly, Virgil didn’t know how Roman could top himself. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” 

Virgil found himself staring at a pillow fort covered in fairy lights in the middle of Roman’s living room. A giant bowl of popcorn sat in the middle and Netflix was pulled up on the TV.

“I figured watching a movie was a good way to end the night.” 

Virgil tried to hold back tears. This was all so much and he didn’t know if he really deserved any of it. 

“Thank you,” He finally said. 

The two snuggled in close and chose a movie to watch but neither of them were really focused on the movie. 

You didn’t have to do all of this.” Virgil said quietly. 

“Yes, I did. I wanted to make it special for you.” 

“I’m not worth all this.” Virgil said, gesturing all around him. 

Roman looked at the omega seriously. “Virgil, you are worth everything I have and more.” 

He cupped his cheek and pulled him in to kiss him gentry, “You’re worth these blankets. You’re worth this fort. You’re worth this apartment. You’re worth this entire goddamn mansion and everything in it.” Roman punctuated each sentence with a kiss to Virgil, his lips, his forehead, his shoulder. 

Virgil’s shirt was gone and Roman was going to praise everything about the omega. As Roman continued his exploration a tear ran down Virgil’s face and Roman stopped. 

“Is everything alright, love?” 

“I never...” Virgil started to say, but fell silent. “I want to start over, completely, with you.” 

Virgil leaned into Roman and kissed him in a way he never thought he’d been capable of as he reached for Roman’s shirt with shaky hands. Roman had just enough self control to pull himself back and look at the little omega.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to,” He said, ignoring his alpha side screaming at him. 

Virgil nodded, “I want to do this, with you.” 

“Okay,” Roman said. “But I wanna do this right,” He whispered as he kissed Virgil softly. 

Virgil’s hands shook as he tried to undo the buttons on his shirt, Roman noticed and guided his hands away. 

“Let me take care of you.” He said as he undid each button. 

With clothes shed, Roman gently pushed Virgil onto his back and kissed each mole and mark he could find. As Roman made his way down Virgil’s body he suddenly got an idea. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked low in Virgil’s ear. 

“I do.” 

Roman, ever so gracefully, licked a stripe down Virgil’s shaft and kitten licked his head. Virgil clearly wasn’t expecting that, he gave a questioning look to the alpha but Roman simply smiled and said, “Trust me, let me make you feel good.” 

Roman swirled his tongue around Virgil’s swollen member and took him into his mouth. 

“Shit, Roman,” Virgil breathed. 

Roman paused to see if Virgil was tapping out, but seeing that the omega was okay, he continued on as he had been. As he hollowed out his cheeks, Virgil thrusted into his mouth slightly and it made Roman smirk internally.

Roman bobbed his head and Virgil tilted his head back in pleasure as he carded a hand through Roman’s hair. Virgil thrusted lightly into Roman as the smell of  _ want, need, love _ poured off the omega. Roman carefully snaked a hand behind Virgil and gently slid a finger inside as precome dripped on his tongue; his hole was dripping with slick and it more than compensated for it. 

Virgil tensed as Roman moved his finger, Roman paused but Virgil shook his head, “I’m okay.” 

Pulling off with a wet  _ pop _ , Roman kissed up Virgil’s stomach as he twisted his finger. Virgil moaned low in his throat when Roman grazed his sweet spot and it made the alpha the tiniest bit giddy. The omega was unraveling into pieces under him and it was all because of Roman, it made the alpha want to howl with pride. 

Slowly, Roman added a second finger and moved the two in tandem inside Virgil. He took his time opening Virgil up, making sure that he was more than ready. By the time Roman removed his fingers Virgil was a quivering mess underneath him. 

“You’re sure?” Roman asked one last time. 

Virgil nodded. “I’m sure.” 

With that said, Roman slid some excess slick on his cock and lined up with Virgil’s hole. He pushed in slowly, letting it catch a couple times before pushing in completely. Virgil was so warm and tight, the alpha in Roman wanted to take Virgil right there but Roman waited, wanting to make sure he had time to adjust. 

“Alright love?” 

“I need you to move, do something.” Virgil breathed. 

Roman couldn’t say no to that. He gripped Virgil’s shoulders as he thrust in and out, trying to find that sweet spot once again. Virgil was moving his hips in time with Roman’s thrusts, each meeting each other together.

Virgil cried out with one particular thrust and Roman knew he'd found that sweet magical spot that undid the omega. 

"Again," Virgil moaned. "Please, alpha, again."

"You like it when I hit that spot, baby?" Roman whispered as he nailed Virgil's prostate over and over.

Virgil was so lost to the sensations around him that he couldn't even respond, his scent growing more and more sweet by the second. 

"I want you more than anything Virge," Roman groaned out. "Wanna bond, make babies, share a heat. Everything."

"Yes!" Virgil shouted in pure ecstasy as Roman pumped his dick in his hand as his movements became more sporadic. 

"Come for me, Virgil." Roman whispered in the omega's ear.

Virgil didn't need much more than that, painting both their bellies in white. Roman wasn't far behind him as he added to the mess.

Roman pulled out and the two collapsed in a heap next to each other. Virgil curled up in Roman's arms, not caring about the mess.

"Virge, we've gotta get you cleaned up, love." Roman whispered but all he got in response was a tired mumble. 

Carefully, he lifted the sleeping omega into his arms and carried him to bed. Getting both of the cleaned up didn’t take much, as he worked he smelt the scent of sea fog drift into the air. Roman climbed into the bed next to Virgil and felt his alpha sigh in contentment as the omega snuggled closer. 

“I love you, Virgil. More than anything.” Roman whispered, but all he got in response was a slight snore. He chuckled and held Virgil closer as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo someone get me a fan and a glass of water because it is getting hot up in here. This chapter was weeks in the works and I'm proud of it. I know it's a day late but things got crazy super fast and I lost track of time, one of my bad habits, I'll admit. Sorry not sorry for the smut. Till next week! 
> 
> Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	14. Chapter 14

  
  


Something was bothering Virgil. Roman couldn’t say exactly how he knew, but something definitely felt off. Virgil hadn’t shown face much during the day, Roman guessed he was hiding out in one of the guest bedrooms to avoid talking to him. Now if only Roman knew why, then they’d actually get somewhere. 

Roman was finally able to corner Virgil in the kitchen when he came out for a snack. Virgil tried to sidestep him but Roman wasn’t easy to get past. 

“What’s wrong?” Roman asked, closing his arms around the omega and holding him close. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Ro. I’m fine.” Virgil said as he tried to pry the alpha’s arms off him. 

Roman wasn’t so easily deterred. “You’re not fine. You’ve been avoiding me for days and I’m worried about you.” 

He didn’t miss the look that passed on Virgil’s face. Roman didn’t know how to describe it but he didn’t like the look of it one fucking bit. “You shouldn’t worry about me, I’m fine, I promise.” Virgil was able to detangle himself out of Roman’s arms as he tried to talk his way out of the room. 

Roman’s voice dropped to something akin to a growl. “You’re lying, we promised each other that we wouldn’t keep things from each other anymore. Now what’s wrong?” 

Virgil didn’t look up at him. “In the fort, when we were… you said you wanted to bond with me,” 

Roman waited, not seeing the problem. Though it was a spur of the moment thing that came to his mind, he realized now that he had meant it. He wanted to bond with Virgil, be his mate, be everything he needed and more. 

“And?” 

Virgil still wouldn’t look at him, he kept his eyes trained on the floor. “And it’s not the first time someone’s said they wanted that from me, and stupid fucking me I believed them. I just…” 

It clicked in Roman’s mind. “Are you worried I’m gonna back out on you?” 

“You said it when we were you know... fooling around and I didn’t know if you really meant it.” Virgil rushed to say everything and just get it over with, Roman just stared at him with wide eyes. 

Without saying anything Roman pulled Virgil tight against him once more, this time making sure that Virgil felt all the  _ love, comfort, safe _ Roman was giving off. 

“Virgil, I want nothing more than to be your mate. I want to give you everything I can and then some. I want to bond with you more than I’ve wanted anything in my life, if you’ll have me?” 

“Really?” Virgil asked, still slightly skeptical. 

“Really,” Roman said as he pulled the omega in and kissed him, trying to push everything he wasn’t able to say into that one action. The one action that could say more than he could in a lifetime. 

“Roman, I love you.” Virgil said as he panted for breath. 

“I love you,” Roman said in return but Virgil shook his head. 

“No, I  _ really really  _ love you.” Virgil said as he leaned in kissed roman with an intensity he didn’t know he was capable of. 

“Alright, I distracted Virgil with a three hour Coldplay playlist.” Roman said to Patton and Logan as they stood outside the doors of the mall. “Our mission, if we choose to accept it, is to find Virgil the perfect bonding present.” 

“And we only have three hours? The time frame is less than ideal for this big of a task.” Logan said with a shake of his head. 

“Logan’s right,” Patton added in. “Why does it have to be today? Finding the perfect bonding gift takes time, time we don’t have.” 

“It just has to be today, alright. Just trust me.” 

With that they headed inside and began the hunt for the perfect present. Time wasn’t on their side so they had to play this strategically. Roman had made a list of all the shops that looked worth going in, each of them would take a chunk of the list and report back after going to each store. If anything caught their eye they’d tell Roman. That was the plan, too bad it got thrown out the window two seconds after they walked in the door. 

“Aw, look Build A Bear!” Patton gushed as he beelined the group towards the store. “Remember when we went there, Lo? We made the cutest teddy bears!” 

“Patton, we don’t have time for this!” Roman said as he dragged Patton away from the store. 

“Can we at least stop at Cinnabon? It smells so good!” 

“No,” Roman growled. “We have a mission and we have to stick to it.” 

Roman saw now that leaving Patton and Logan to their own devices wouldn’t get them anywhere, he supposed they’d have to stick together. Fanfuckingtastic. Roman loved Patton, and he tolerated Logan, but sometimes they really weren't any help. 

“What about this?” Logan asked, holding up a bright pink I Love Lucy sweatshirt. 

“No, Jesus, Logan you’re terrible at this!” Roman said, rolling his eyes.

This was the fifteenth shop they’d been in and they still hadn’t found anything. Roman was trying his best to stick to the list but they still managed to get off track. 

“This is pointless!” Roman nearly shouted in frustration. “We aren’t getting anywhere and we’re almost out of time! Fuck it, let’s split up and meet back at the doors in thirty minutes. I’m going solo.” 

There was no room for argument as Roman marched out of the store. He came here with a plan, a plan that involved his mate, and dammit he was doing to get it done if it killed him! 

He’d done it, He’d actually done it! Roman found the perfect bonding present for Virgil. And with five minutes to spare! He had almost skipped down the halls of the mall as he made his way back towards the doors. 

Patton and Logan were already waiting for him when he got there. Patton held a bag with the Build A Bear logo on it but Roman didn’t even have it in him to be annoyed. 

“Did you find something?” Patton asked him, noticing the small bag he carried. 

“Yep,” Roman beamed, “I found the perfect present!” 

“Well, let’s see.” Logan said, gesturing towards the bag. 

Patton and Logan both looked confused as Roman showed them the contents of the bag.

"Is that it?" Logan asked, truly not understanding. 

Patton elbowed him in the side. "What I think Logan is  _ trying  _ to say is that it just seems like a bit of a strange bonding gift."

"Look," Roman sighed. "I know Virgil, he'll love this."

"I don't think you know the definition of love." Logan muttered.

"Logan," Patton hissed before turning to Roman. "If you really think he'll like it then go for it."

"He will, I feel it."

Roman was beginning to doubt himself, he knew that it was a bit of an untraditional mating gift but Roman and Virgil we're nothing if not untraditional, right?

He was still debating with himself as he made his way up the mansion staircase. Roman was deep in thought but the smell of panic and distress snapped him right out of it. 

Roman walked a little quicker to the apartment. Something was wrong. The apartment door was wide open. Something was very, very wrong. Dolan Carlyle stood in the middle of the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little suspension to make things interesting. I can't believe that there's only one chapter left, I don't know if I'll be able to wait an entire week. I'll just have to find a way to entertain myself till then. See you soon!
> 
> Leave good lives and live good lives,   
> Requiem101


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... no pressure. I'm just kidding, there's so much pressure.

“Father,” Roman said, inching his way into the apartment. “What are you doing here?” 

Carlyle didn’t look at him. “Roman, I’m disappointed in you.” 

Roman tried not to panic as his heart pounded in his chest. The apartment looked like it had been turned upside down and Virgil was nowhere to be seen, but the smell of  _ help, danger, run  _ was everywhere. 

“I thought that you had matured, grown into the man I always thought you could be, but clearly I was wrong.” 

“Father, what did you do?” 

Carlyle ignored him. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? That I wouldn’t go searching for what you were hiding in my own home,” 

“What did you do?” Roman asked again, the sense of urgency almost overpowering him. 

Carlyle didn’t really have to answer for both of them to know what happened. Roman could feel himself shaking with rage as he looked at the man who raised him, but in his heart he felt nothing but unbridled fury. 

“An omega, Roman? Honestly I don’t know what you were thinking. Where did you even find him, the gutter?” 

“Where is he?” Roman growled, not even trying to keep the red out of his eyes. 

“That’s not your concern anymore. Though, the man I called was willing to pay quite a pretty penny for him.”

Roman saw red. A feral cry came from his throat as he ran towards his father at top speed, knocking the older man to the ground. Carlyle reeled as he tried to recover from the blow and get his alpha son off him, but Roman was quicker. He landed a punch square in Carlyle’s jaw, a sickening crack sounding throughout the apartment. 

Before Roman was able to hit him again, Carlyle was able to push Roman off of him and get the upper foot. He had a nasty left hook and Roman felt the extent of it as his fist collided with Roman’s cheek. Roman was sent sprawling back into the counter, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the glint of a knife sitting on the counter. Without thinking he grabbed it and just as Carlyle lunged for him again, Roman plunged the knife deep into his stomach. 

Carlyle went sprawling to the floor cradling his wounded abdomen.

“Where. Is. Virgil.” Roman growled as he lifted Carlyle up by his collar. 

“You are a disgrace,” Carlyle said before losing consciousness. 

Roman dropped his collar and let him fall to the ground. His mind was racing but one thing stood out from all the other noise,  _ find Virgil and kill any fucker who dares to get in his way.  _

The engine of the Ferrari roared as Roman sped down the city streets. He didn’t know where Virgil was, but he had an idea of who did and he was getting answers one way or another. 

His tires squealed as he pulled into the warehouse parking lot. Not bothering to turn off the engine, he left the car and ran into the building. 

“Remus,” Roman yelled as he thundered into the warehouse. “Where is he?” 

“I don’t have the slightest-” Before Remus could finish, Roman had picked him up and slammed him onto the ground. 

“I’m not fucking around anymore, Remus. Where is Virgil?” Roman asked, pulling out a pistol he’d taken from his father’s desk. 

Remus laughed as he struggled to breathe, “So, dad finally found your little toy and took it away. Well isn’t that just-” 

“Remus,” Roman barked, pointing the gun directly at this brother’s head. 

“Alright,” Remus coughed. “He was taken to a trader house just outside of Sterling. Though I doubt he’s still there, the men there sure seemed glad to get him back. He sure screamed a lot for such a little guy-”

“I swear to God if you fucking touched him,” Roman growled as he shoved the gun in his brother’s face.

“Relax little brother, I don’t want someone else’s garbage.” 

Roman really wanted to shoot his brother in the head, but he restrained himself. He did, however, shoot Remus in the leg. 

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Remus said as he writhed in pain.

“For being such a huge dick.” Roman said as he left the warehouse and ran to his car. 

Roman was driving as fast as the car could go, it was a wonder that he hadn’t been stopped but he didn’t have time to dwell on that fact now. Sterling was forty minutes away and Roman couldn’t get there fast enough. His brother’s words echoed in his mind,  _ I doubt he’s still there.  _

A now familiar rage filled him again, he gripped the steering wheel even harder as he pushed the car to its limits. All Roman could focus on was getting Virgil back and slaughtering anyone who laid a fucking hand on him. 

The trader house was easy enough to find, he’d seen enough of them to spot one from a mile away. His tires screeched as he turned into the empty lot and he nearly forgot to take his seat belt off before leaving the car. Roman knew going into the building that he wouldn’t have enough bullets in the gun, but he didn’t care. He was going to tear anyone that dared to get in his way limb from limb if he had to. 

There was a time in Roman's life when he was innocent and didn't know anything about the world his father and brother lived in, but in the moment he couldn't remember not ever being a feral alpha out for blood. One word circled through his mind,  _ revenge.  _

The scene Roman created in the building was a bloodbath. He left nobody unscathed on his path of destruction. He eventually found a man that looked semi-useful huddled up in a corner in an office.

Roman picked the man up by the collar of his shirt. “Where. Are. They.” 

“Who?” The man stuttered. 

“Don’t fuck with me,” Roman said, his eyes stained red. “The omega’s that you fucking take off the streets.” 

“I don’t know what you’re-” 

Roman pulled his gun out from behind his back. “I’ll ask one more time, where are they?” 

The man had a wet stain on his pants and snot dripping down his face. “All the new intakes are kept in the basement. Now please just-” 

The man was cut off mid sentence by a bullet biting its way through his head. Roman didn’t care how much they cried, they were still evil, horrible people that didn’t deserve mercy. 

When Roman finally found the basement his stomach lurched, the omegas being kept down there looked… Roman didn’t know how to describe it, there weren’t words. A chorus of pleas echoed the basement as he ran down the aisles of cages and people chained to the floors and walls. Roman didn’t see Virgil anywhere and panicked doubt was starting to creep into him. 

“Where are you?” Roman whispered, then out of the corner of his eye he saw it- a door, sloppily hiding with a coat of paint. 

Roman knew the chances of Virgil being in there were slim but he had to try. The door wouldn’t budge an inch when Roman tried it. Getting desperate, Roman rammed his shoulder into it until it  _ finally _ gave way.

The smell of alpha arousal and omega distress hit him instantly when inside the doorway. There was something else, it was familiar, it was… It was Virgil. Roman started to run as soon as he caught onto Virgil’s scent. Going through a long corridor of hallways, Roman continued to follow the scent until finally coming upon what he feared most. 

Three men stood in the room, all of them facing away from the doorway. Two of the men stood with their arms crossed, but the third was mercessialy fucking a person strapped to a table on their stomach. Except it wasn’t just a person, it was Virgil.

As Roman took in the scene a rage overcame him like he’d never felt before. Roman felt something primal awake in him as he saw what was being done to his mate. His eyes glowed red as he let out an unearthly scream and tore into the room. The two standing men were dead in seconds, bullet wounds to prove it. Roman then ripped the third man off of Virgil and beat him into the ground, showing him no mercy. You could barely tell it was a person by the time Roman was finished with him. 

Turning towards his omega, Roman felt his heart constrict. Virgil was covered in from head to toe in blood and bruises, worse than the night Roman had found him. His eyes were glazed over, he looked… broken.

“Virgil, baby, it’s me, it’s Roman. I’m gonna get you out of here, it’s gonna be okay.” Roman whispered hoarsely past the lump in his throat, but Virgil didn’t respond to him. 

Roman tried to undo the straps that bound Virgil to the table but his hands wouldn’t stop shaking and he could barely see past the tears in his eyes. When the straps were undone, Virgil didn’t even move.

“I’m gonna pick you up now and we’re gonna get out of here,” Roman said, not even bothering to keep the doubt and worry out of his voice. “We’re gonna find a new home and it’ll all be okay. It’s all gonna be okay.” Though he had trouble believing his own words. 

Roman scooped him up and carried him out of the room, all the while whispering anything he could think of to make the omega come back to him. He held the omega as tight as he could against him, he wasn’t going to let anything come between them again. Virgil just slumped against him without saying a word. 

When they made it outside Virgil began to shake almost violently, Roman held him as tight as he could and tried to hold back his emotions at seeing what his mate had been reduced to. When Virgil finally stilled Roman kissed him on top of the head and set him gently into the passenger seat of the car. 

“We’re gonna be okay,” Roman said looking at Virgil before speeding out of the parking lot and away from everything they’d been through, “We have to be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying that I never thought I would finish this. It started off as a New Years Resolution to actually finish writing something, there were a lot of times where I wanted to just abandon it but I saw the amount of works that went unfinished on this site and I didn't want to add another. So after six months and heavy editing this was the outcome. I know it's cheesy to say but thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, you have no idea how good it feels to wake up and see people cheering you on for something you made. And I'm not promising anything but there may be a squeal in the works down the line. Till we meet again. 
> 
> One last time, Leave good vibes and live good lives,  
> Requiem101

**Author's Note:**

> This all began as a new year's resolution, I promised myself that I wouldn't write anything else till I finished this. Now six months later here we are! It's been a roller coaster ride but here it is, I hope you stick with me to see how it turns out. 
> 
> As always my lovelies, Leave good vibes and live good lives,  
> Requiem101


End file.
